Different types of saws are known for hard or soft cuts, in different materials such as metals, wood, bones, plastic, etc. For instance, Mexican Patent number 154304 relates to an improved saw for cutting wood which presents a plurality of saw teeth formed along its entire length, characterized because said saw has a first plurality of saw teeth alternatively bent toward the right and toward the left, and a second plurality of saw teeth bigger than the first plurality of teeth, being the number of bigger saw teeth inferior to the number of the saw teeth corresponding to the first plurality.
Mexican Patent number 155819 relates to an improved diamond saw used to cut hard materials. In said saw, the steel plate is fixed with a synthetic body made up of abrasive diamond particles and an adhesive metal powder, characterized because it has a plurality of grooves with openings in the edges of both the front lateral face and the rear lateral face of the sinterized body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,665 relates to a saw blade which contains, as cutting elements, teeth oriented towards the left and right of its axis, said teeth are tear teeth and planing teeth, all the teeth having interlining and pulling beveled edges, where the beveling of the consecutive teeth occurs on the alternate sides of the blade. The tear teeth have sharp tips while the planing teeth are truncated to form oblique upper surfaces and this permits to have planing teeth shorter than the tear teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,876 relates to a saw blade to cut metal, which has straight teeth and saw setting teeth, in which the straight teeth extend up to a higher level than the saw setting teeth and are beveled on both sides in such a way that the beveled surfaces extend below the upper surfaces of the saw setting teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,672 relates to a saw blade with cutting fins on the teeth, where said blade has teeth on the outer edge of the body of the blade, and the cutting fins extend from any side of each tooth on said body, being each tooth angled in a direction opposed to the one of the adjacent teeth in order to eliminate the blocking of the cut and to improve the cutting effect of the teeth. A first fin is bigger than the second fin and contains a lug to improve the cut, said fins have both a pre-cutting effect of the size of the material and a cutting effect and reduce the splintering and fragmentation of the blade on said material.
The object of the present invention is to offer a saw blade that is useful to cut conventional materials, either hard or soft, and that, through the form of the machining of its teeth, permits from one tooth to form two rows with a plurality of teeth combined with one straight tooth and so successively. It is thus possible to make straight cuts without ondulations and, because of the gap between each tooth pitch, it is possible to avoids the heating caused by friction during the cutting of the conventional materials.